1. Field
The following description relates to a device and method for controlling an optical source driver, and more particularly to, a device and method for controlling an optical disc drive configured to control feedback noise.
2. Description of Related Art
In recording or reproducing information to or from an optical disc, high frequency modulation (HFM) may be applied to prevent a jitter characteristic from deteriorating and to prevent an optical output from changing due to feedback noise. In this case, the HFM reduces the feedback noise and thus prevents distortion of a recording waveform and prevents the degradation the quality of reproduction information.
In general, the HFM of an optical disc drive has a fixed size and frequency. A general characteristic of the optical disc drive is determined at room temperature. When a characteristic of the optical disc drive changes due to an increased or decreased temperature in comparison to a room temperature, it may be difficult to record and reproduce optimal information in reliance on a previously set parameter.